


Let It Snow

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, christmas tree hunting, post 1.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: The Vera Household is missing something very important in the preparations for Christmas, the tree. Macy had volunteered to find the perfect tree, however finds herself needing help following Galvin's 'accident'. Mel and Maggie volunteer Harry, Harry isn't so sure.A Charmed Christmas AU.





	Let It Snow

Harry huried about from one side of the Vera household kitchen to the other. A collection of pots and pans sizzling and boiling away on the stovetop, while the toaster ‘popped’ up and he quickly collected the nicely browned toast. His fingers burning a little as he balanced them perfectly on each plate so that they would not get soggy on one side. He stepped back to observe his work, his eyes glancing again at the stairs, in the hope that the wonderful smells from the kitchen would soon have the sisters making their way down. 

 

It had been a long time since he had had the pleasure of cooking for others. So many of his recent years had been spent on his own, consumed by his work and his purpose that he had forgotten what it felt like to be part of something. 

 

He was a part of the world but not at the same time. The rules and regulations set by the elders prevented him from forming any real connections. He was merely an observer to the world around him.  

 

Mel was the first down, acknowledging his presence with a curt nod to him as she sat down. Harry was well aware that he had a long way to go to find his place with that one. Mel was untrusting and had every right to be so after the events that had taken place over the past few months. He liked to think that they had a friendship of sorts or at least the beginnings of one. 

 

Maggie soon followed, her outfit although a colour palette that was very indicative of the times, was perfectly in place.  Maggie always presented her best self to the rest of the world.  Even if it was a front for what was going on underneath the surface and the turmoil that she may be feeling. Harry could sympathise. The struggle of having a life that was so very out of the ordinary and hiding it from all those around you. You would exist in the world but always have that feeling that maybe you didn’t quite belong. Maggie gave him a bright smile and he returned one back as the toaster sprung to life again. 

 

Finally, Macy came down the stairs. She seemed a little out of sorts and Harry noted the way she slumped in the chair next to Maggie, staring absentmindedly at the wall in front of her. She didn’t offer him any greeting and Harry tried not to take it personally. He had been in the house when she had received the call from the hospital that Galvin had been hit by a drunk driver, just near the University campus. 

 

Maggie had tried to tell her that it was probably just that, a drunk driver. Mel was a little more wary and suggested she maintain her distance until they really understood just what this mark was. Harry remained uncharacteristically silent. Macy had said she was just thankful he was okay and then excused herself to her room alone. No doubt to think about it further. 

 

Harry had thought about following. Wondering whether it could constitute part of his role as protector and advisor to give his two cents. But he had decided against it. Better to let Macy make a decision on her own, without his influence.

 

“I have cooked a traditional Scottish breakfast for you all this morning,” Harry announced as he started to plate up the meal from the various pans. There were a few groans from the table, a mutter about haggis, which Harry chose to ignore as he balanced the plates carefully walking over to the table from the counter. 

 

“Sorry Maggie, just toast and fruit for you,” he apologised as he placed the emptier plate in front of Maggie, “it seems the Scottish are not big on veganism.” 

 

Maggie thanked him and began to eat her toast, while he placed plates in front of the other two sisters. 

 

“Eat up,” he said, as he waited for them to start. Once they did and returned his smile he was happy enough to retrieve his own plate and join them. They talked about the Sarcona, the Elders, Maggie’s new beau and Macy reluctantly spoke about her work at the lab, while pushing the food around her plate. 

 

He noticed Mel and Maggie, looking at each other, with Mel tipping her head towards Macy urging Maggie to say something. Maggie gave a quick shake of her head and Mel sighed audibly. Before turning her attention to Macy. 

 

“Macy we still need to get the tree.” Mel stated. 

Macy’s back straightened, a look of realisation dawned on her. “Ugh, I forgot about the tree,” Macy sighed, her shoulders slumped. “Could you two pick it up, I’m not sure I;m up to it.” Macy returned to pushing her food around her plate, not meeting either’s gaze as the two sisters looked at each other. 

 

“I have a date with Parker,” Maggie quickly announced, Harry noticed that silly smile she would get on her face when she started to talk about Parker and he had to admit that it bothered him, even if he couldn’t put his finger on quite why that was. 

 

“And I have a shift to cover at the Haunt,” Mel added. 

 

“Look I don’t mean to be  _ that  _ girl, but how am I going to get it home. I mean it’s not like I can carry it with my mind all the way.” Macy said looking up from her plate briefly before averting her gaze again, “Galvin was going to help me,” she mumbled and Mel and Maggie shared a look, before their gaze settled on Harry. 

 

“Harry can go with you,” Mel suggested, with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“That’s a great idea,” Maggie added, clasping her hands together. 

 

Harry continued to stare back at the two sisters before looking at Macy who still had not yet looked up from her plate. 

 

“Maybe I have plans?” Harry suggested, although in all honesty he had nothing on. University was already on a break for the holiday season, he had graded all his papers the night before and demonic activity in Hilltowne was at an all time low, which meant that he didn’t even have that to keep him busy. 

 

Mel shot him a look, quickly followed by Maggie, which told him that even if he did have plans they just got cancelled. 

 

“I guess I could help with this tree business,” Harry replied trying to keep his voice cool and casual. Inside his mind was racing. It wasn’t about picking out a tree, because in reality he was fantastic at picking the perfect Christmas tree. So much so he could list it as a special skill. 

 

No. 

 

It had entirely to do with the person that he would be sharing this task with. 

 

Macy.

 

Halloween, that was when it had started. The strength she had shown, putting herself at risk for the benefit of others. The dress had helped of course, he wasn't a blind man. But, her courage. It had stirred something in him he had fought to keep dormant for so long. 

 

And then he had offered to accompany her to Galvin's party. Confident that he could maintain control of his emotions, and desires. He could be an advisor, a friend and this would prove it. But the close proximity, the mere suggestion of them being more than just friends had him imagining that it could be so. That he wanted it to be so.  She had linked arms with him as they had entered the bar and Harry, had thought to himself how natural it felt. 

 

He told himself it was because she was gifted. He admired her power and that that was the reason that his stomach would do a flip every time she would glance over her shoulder during their training sessions when she was waiting for his praise. But it wasn’t just that. 

 

He had felt it when she had been kidnapped by that bug thing. How he couldn’t lose her, he refused to. He would protect her. 

 

But most of all he felt it when she mentioned Galvin. It was like a heat burning in his chest. The green eyed monster over taking his thoughts as she gushed over her colleague. The night she had gotten that call about Galvin he hadn’t said anything at the chance that he may give away himself. Or that his own feelings may cloud his judgement. 

 

Macy looked up from her plate when he agreed, and his breath caught when he was certain there was the hint of a smile. 

 

Macy looked up from her plate at his agreement to accompany her and his breath caught as he noted the small smile on her face. 

 

“If you don’t mind Harry,” Macy looked expectantly at him and he knew that even though it was against all his better judgement that he would. 

 

“No problem at all.” 

 

* * *

 

“This one?” Macy asked looking up at the large pine tree in front of them. Harry walked around the perimeter of the tree. He examined carefully the branches, the spaces until he completed his circuit. 

 

He had driven them to the Christmas Tree Lot on the other side of town, as per Mel’s instructions on where to find the best trees. They hadn’t talked much and Macy spent most of the time looking out of the passenger window, at the snow fall. 

 

“I’m afraid not Macy,” he took her by the arm and she followed him around to the other side. “You have a sizeable gap here.” He pointed to a section of the tree that was less full than the rest. 

 

Macy shrugged her shoulders,“But won’t that side be against a wall?”, tilting her head as if maybe she had missed something. 

 

“Macy, you take that back,” Harry said sternly, “Your sisters have entrusted us with this task. We can not go about it half cocked.”

 

“Half cocked?” Macy repeated, her hand covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

 

“An expression,” Harry said as he straightened his sweater, feeling a blush rising up the back of his neck at the sight of her laughing. It was good though to see her laughing again. He had decided that she was most beautiful when she laughed. It was when she was most at ease. 

 

“Now come on, let’s find —” he stopped as he made his way past some trees to the one that had caught his eye. Macy followed closely behind him, trying to keep up. He stood in front of his conquest looking up and down at its beauty, a quick walk around the tree confirmed what he had hoped. 

 

“It’s perfect,” he sighed, “Macy?” He looked around to see her making her own scout around the tree. 

 

She turned to face him and nodded, “Perfect.” 

 

“Okay,” Harry put his hand on one of the branches, “Let’s get you home.”

 

Harry left Macy with the tree, to guard against any other prospective tree hunters that may have tried to steal the tree from under them, while Harry went to find a salesperson. He had jokingly suggested that she telekintectly throw anyone who dared take it from them, earning himself another laugh from her. 

 

Thankfully that hadn’t been required and the tree, the perfect tree, was currently being manhandled onto the top of the car, by two stocky men. 

 

“Oh don’t you two just make a cute couple,” the older lady behind the counter commented as Macy and Harry approached. 

 

“Oh, we’re not…” Macy said quickly and Harry felt a twinge of disappointment. It shouldn’t hurt his feelings that Macy should correct others so quickly at the suggestion that the two of them be more than good friends. But it did. She then took a step to the side, increasing the distance between them, only increasing the empty feeling. A reminder of what he couldn’t have. What he had signed away when he had taken his oath to become a whitelighter. 

 

“We’re friends,” Harry finished for Macy, flashing a smile at the lady. He could hold onto that, if that was all he had, all he could ever have then that would have to be enough for him. 

 

The older lady gave them both a wink, as though she was in on a secret the two of them were not aware of before she continued to process their payment. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They pulled up to the Vera House and stopped as close to the front door as they could and Harry was now hoping that the tree was going to fit through the front door. He would have to seriously consider orbing it inside if it didn’t. The two of them got out the car and stared at the tree that was lashed onto the car, trying to decide the best course of action to get it inside the house. 

 

“We should probably unstrap it first,” Macy suggested as she went to begin work on the ties. Harry went round to the other side and began to loosen the knots. 

 

Macy came round to his side and they began to work together to loosen the last few knots. Harry tried not to fixate on the way that her hand would brush up against his own when they both reached for the same piece of rope, the fleeting sensation of her warm skin in contrast to the cold air surrounding them. 

His hands wrapped around a rope and he tried to pull it away. 

 

“That should —” 

 

He furrowed his brows at the rope in his hands which by rights should be moving, with the knots removed, he gave it another tug, and when it didn’t budge. He gave a final strong pull. Unfortunately for Harry at the same time, Macy had jerked her head and telekinesis was also acting on the rope and with the sudden loss of tension Harry lost his footing. 

 

Harry stumbled, and Macy grabbed for him as he did. He landed on the snow with a ‘oomph’, pain shooting through his back and Macy followed, landing right in his arms. 

 

Harry froze at the feeling of her warm body against his own. The warmth of her body on top of his, and the cool snow underneath him, seeping into his trousers and coat. His arms had wrapped around her on instinct and she had braced herself against his chest. 

 

Their faces were millimeters away and Harry tried his best not to focus on how if he just leant up, just a little he could press his lips against hers and end his torment. 

 

“Sorry,” he said as he started to move, breaking the moment that had settled over them. Macy didn’t move at first, before shaking her head and making a move to get up. 

 

Once she had stood herself, she offered her hand out to him. Harry took it gratefully as she helped to hoist him up. He brushed the snow off his coat, but his trousers were clearly dampened by the snow. 

 

“We should get you warmed up,” Macy suggested, her hand brushing the snow from his shoulders. 

 

“The tree?” Harry looked back at the large tree that was still strapped to the roof of the car. 

 

“It can wait, it isn’t going anywhere.” Macy gave a little laugh and Harry felt a little too aware of his own clumsiness. 

 

“Of course,” Harry replied and followed Macy into the house. 

 

Harry sat by the fire, wrapped in a blanket that Macy had taken from her room, trying to ignore how much it smelled of her and the feelings that that stirred up in him. He had insisted that he could just orb home and change, but Macy had insisted back that he sit by the fire and she would make them cocoa. Harry didn’t have the will to say no. 

 

Macy returned with a tray of two steaming hot cups and Harry could feel his mouth begin to water at the mere thought of the warm liquid and it’s sweet taste. He took a cup from her, warm in his hands as he breathed in the aroma. He took a sip, the marshmallows bumping into his nose as he did so. 

 

Macy watched him expectedly, and he gave her a broad smile, “Delicious,” he complimented as he took another sip as she took the seat on the lounge next to him, sipping from her own cup. 

 

“Thank you Harry,” Macy smiled as she placed her cup on the coffee table. 

 

“For what?”

 

“For spending the day with me. I know I’ve been a little preoccupied recently and it was nice to be able to focus on something else. To feel normal again, even for just one day.” She leant over and placed a kiss on his cheek, and Harry swore that his world stopped. 

 

It had felt normal hadn’t it. It felt good, it felt like something that might be worth breaking the rules for. 

 

As she pulled back, Harry caught her arm. She paused, her eyes flicking to his and he hoped to God he was right as he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. He noted the way she tasted of the hot cocoa she had been drinking and how her lips were warm and soft against his own. And how she was kissing him back. 

 

She was kissing him back. 

His hand fumbled the mug onto the coffee table in front of them as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as their mouths explored each other. He knew he shouldn’t, what the Elders could do, what they were capable of, but he needed this. He needed to feel again. 

 

He pushed them forward bracing himself against the arm of the lounge as he hovered over her. His other hand rested on her hip, his fingers digging into the material of her jeans as she clutched at his back.  He groaned against her lips as her hands found his hair, raking through and then pulling him towards her. 

 

Harry was so wrapped up in the moment he didn’t notice the sound of the front door opening, he did however notice the loud squeal the filled the room shortly after.

 

“Macy!, Harry!,” Maggie exclaimed, as Harry broke away from Macy, their bodies still close as they faced Maggie. 

 

Maggie’s mouth was still gaping open, as she stared at the two of them when Mel walked in, carrying a number of shopping bags which she soon dropped as she saw what had stunned her sister into silence, a rare feat. 

 

“What is, what is happening?” Mel asked, while Maggie continued to stare. 

 

“We got a christmas tree.” Harry suggested, while Macy broke into a fit of giggles in his arms and Harry found himself laughing along. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is my first story from Harry's POV so let me know what you think.


End file.
